As a conventional ceiling fan, there has been known a ceiling fan which includes: a suspender which is fixed to a ceiling; a pipe having a cylindrical shape which is suspended by the suspender; and a body which includes a plurality of rotatable blades suspended from the pipe (see Patent Document 1, for example). The pipe includes: a first pipe having a cylindrical shape which is suspended from the suspender; a second pipe which is accommodated in the inside of a lower portion of the first pipe; and an upper mounting pipe portion which extends upward from the body and is inserted into the inside of the second pipe. In a state where the second pipe and the upper mounting pipe portion are inserted into the inside of the first pipe, the respective pipe bodies are connected to each other using a connecting bolt which penetrates an overlapping part where the first pipe, the second pipe and the upper mounting pipe portion overlap with each other.